poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Steamy, Puffy, Evan, and Shai-Shay's American tales
''Steamy, Puffy, Evan, and Shai-Shay's American tales '' is a special. Plot Steamy, Puffy, Evan, and Shai-Shay come and tell Thomas, Twilight, and their team about some tales from America. John Henry, Johnny Appleseed, Casey Jones, and Paul Bunyan. Steamy tells the Apples the tale of John Henry One beautiful day, Steamy was helping the Apple family with apple harvest. Then as he rests to build up Steam, he admires how strong Applejack is with her tree bucking. Apple Bloom then notices Steamy watching her sister and comes up to him. Steamy tells Apple Bloom she is very lucky to have a sister like Applejack and states that she is strong enough to be like John Henry. Apple Bloom is confused of this, and asks who is John Henry. Before Steamy answers he explains that in America, they have a lot of stories they tell. Applejack trots up and asks Steamy about John Henry, he then tells her and Apple Bloom to take a seat as he tells the Ballard of John Henry. Long ago when the dark people were enslaved they were released. One of them, John Henry left his home in 1866 and went to West Virginia. There, most of the dark people worked for the Chesapeake and Ohio Railway, and for each mile they went, the people would get their own set of land. When John made it, he applyed for a job but the crew already had a strong man, named Spike. But John requested a contest to go against Spike. When the contest took place, they brought the biggest boulder they could find to steel-drive. Applejack interrups and asks what is steel-drivin'. Steamy explains that it's where someone puts a steel pole on the side of rock or a mountain and someone else takes a sledge hammer and hits the pole to break up rock, or make a hole a stick of dynamite to blast it. Also that's when they hammer spikes in the track laying. Steamy then gets back to the story. When the contest begins Spike hits the pole with the hammer in both hands, but John uses only one. Then after a while, Spike quits and John gets the job of steel-drivin'. Then one day while laying track, a rockslide happens and buries someone, luckily they dig him out. But the man gets a broken leg, John protests to the manger that the rock surface on Big Bend Mountain should be checked. But the manger refuses claiming it cost to much money. But John still works doing the man's work as well as his own. And with the money the company making the manger gets a steam drill to take over the job of digging in the side of mountain, thus putting everyone else outta of a job. John then stands up and challenges the machine to a duel. Who ever can dig deep in the side of the mountain in 10 hours wins. If John wins, the men keep their jobs but if the machine wins, it can take over. Apple Bloom interups and states this is like the time when the Flim Flam Bros. came and tried to take their apple cider buisness away, Steamy replys she's correct, but the Bros lost the duel by contaminatted cider, John Henry's story was different. Then Steamy continues the story. The next day, when the steam drill blows it's whistle the contest begins, the steam drill starts to chisel away as John takes a 20 pound hammer and hits a steel pole. Each hour pasts as they go on, when the drill takes a rest to build up steam John continues. After a while John gets tired but encoraged by everyone else witha song, he progresses on as someone throws him another 20-pound hammer for his other arm. Then when contest ends, they measure the depth. The steam drill: 9ft. John Henry: 15ft. John wins the contest. The manger then looks at John differently then John starts to laugh hard and loud which opens up the rest of the tunnel in the mountain. John had wore out 50 20-pound hammers that day. John still worked on the railroad, as a natural born man. Applejack then says that John Henry does sound as strong as her. Steamy then smiles to his friend, then they contiue the apple harvest. Puffy tells the story of Johnny Appleseed Evan tells the tale of Casey Jones Shai-Shay tells the tale of Paul bunyan Trivia *When Stuingtion's engines tell their tales, the roles will be played by our heroes. Applejack as John Henry, Fluttershy as Johnny Appleseed, Rainbow Dash as Casey Jones, and Rarity as Paul Bunyan. Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes